Troublesome Rain
by Midnight Sunrise 2010
Summary: Oneshot Yaoi.Sequel to Forever and For always. Sasuke and Narutos wedding day. Will the Rain ruin it? Disclaimer i do not own Naruto.


**This is the Sequel to Forever and For always. If you have not read that you might want to read it. Though I really don't think it makes a difference but oh well read it any way. Lol. I would just like to say thanks for the reviews I got on my last story. lets just hope I will get just as many on this one.**

**Summery: Naurtos and Sasukes wedding day. **

**This is another one-shot...ok well on with the story. **

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

Troublesome Rain

It was a bright spring day and Sasuke stood waiting at the make-shift alter waiting for his beloved Naruto to walk down the red carpet. The guests from the village were standing

patiently by the fold up chairs in the middle of the field, with the red carpet through the center. The preacher stood smiling holding the bible safely in his hands waiting to pronounce the newly weds. Sasuke was starting to get impatient. The dark blue tux he was wearing was really starting to get on his nerves, and he was anxious to see Naruto, since no one would let him see him all day thinking it was bad luck. _ I hope I make him happy…I can't think of anything I want more. _

At last the music begins to play and every one turns their head only to see Naruto standing there in a white tux, making his eyes stand out greatly in comparison. He begins to walk down the carpet ,seeming calmer than ever when really he was extremely nervous. _Oh my god…so nervous. _He mentally sweat dropped.

Sakura and Ino were crying due to envy because they were losing their "precious" Sasuke. Lee and Gai were also crying, but they cry over anything. (XD) Kakashi was reading is pervy book and Iruka was smiling happily for the two. The others were either smiling or crying so no one really noticed the clouds moving quickly over head. Naruto finally reached the end of the isle and Sasuke took both of Narutos hands in his, and they looked into each others eyes lovingly.

"We are gathered here today to propose Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki in holy matrimony. The rings please." the preacher spoke. Konahamaru (sp?) handed Sasuke his ring and Naruto his. "Sasuke please repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" He said as he placed the ring on Narutos finger.

"Naruto," the preacher began, " you next.

"With this ring I thee wed" He repeated the words and actions of Sasuke.

"Do you Sasuke promise to love this man through thick and thin, for richer or poorer, through sickness and through health to death do you part?"

"I do." he said looking into Narutos beautiful blue eyes with his onyx ones.

" And do you naruto promise to love this man through thick and thin, for richer or poorer, through sickness and through health to death do you part?"

"I do, believe it!" he spoke loud and proud with tears of joy streaming down his face.

_I've waited for this moment forever…I can't believe this is really happing…_ They both thought at the same time.

"I now pronounce you husband…and..well..husband, you may now kiss the…" he paused "…the bride…no the groom…Just kiss him already!" the preacher said completely confused on what exactly he was supposed to say. Sasuke put his hands on Narutos waist and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck and they shared a passionate kiss. And just as they did so a crack of thunder scared most of the quest but not the newly weds, and it started to pour down rain, but it didn't bother anyone they continued to cheer and clap as the two kissed. As they broke apart they shared I love yous and made their way to the limo waiting to take them to their honeymoon in Hawaii. The only thing that could be heard through the clapping and cheering was from a Shikamaru Nara who no one really knew was there.

"Troublesome Rain"

**Ok that's the end of this lil one-shot. I'm going to leave the honey moon to all your little dirty minds out there. Lol I dunno why but I think that was a funny thing to end it by. Well tell me what you think. Read and Review!! **


End file.
